Just One Wish
by Annikaya
Summary: Molly has never gotten over the death of Nephlite...but does she need to?
1. Default Chapter

_Author's Note: I tried to post this story once before but the formatting got messed up and it decided to post chapters three, two, and three in that order. So here's the real deal. Sorry for any of you who got confused! Oh, and I do not own Sailor Moon and make no profit from this story._

_It was dark outside and they were supposed to have been asleep long ago. Instead the two girls were quietly giggling over the light of the flashlight they held between them. "Say, why do you always wear this Serena? You even wear it to bed." The petite redhead fingered the fine broach the other girl wore. "It's a sort of luck charm." The other replied conspiratorially. Her voice was a mere whisper. "It grants wishes. And look," she popped the lid up and a smooth sphere rolled onto her hand. Even in the mellowed light of the flashlight the crystal sent rainbows dancing in the air. "Isn't it pretty?" "It's like magic…" the redhead smiled wonderingly. The other giggled. "I'm just lucky I haven't lost it. But I wish for that too-never to lose it." "Maybe you should wish for a boyfriend!" "Like dreamy Tuxedo Mask…" The two girls continued to giggle and whisper long into the night._

"What's the point?" Molly Neruda asked a dark blue, cloud-dotted sky. What's the point indeed, she wondered. One more afternoon wasted on one more pointless date. Absently she wondered how Melvin was doing. In junior high and high school they'd seemed to have such a thing but then Melvin went his own way. He was too in love with computers and science to really care about her. A raindrop landed on the cement, followed a second later by another. Molly sighed and tucked her auburn hair behind her ear. She'd have to be getting home; she had work to do and she really didn't want to get rained on anyway. The raindrops were coming faster now and Molly tiredly started buttoning up her coat, wishing she could cry the teardrops that fell from the sky. Here she was, twenty-five, wet and single in the streets of her hometown. Home for the holidays and alone again. Sometimes it just felt like too much and she would wish that she could go back to the wild days of her childhood, the pure happy days before Nephlyte had died. Those days seemed so perfect now. What did life really hold for her these days? An empty career and an empty apartment. She sighed again and, head bent, began slogging through the rain to her apartment.

"More firewood?"

"Mmmm." The blonde woman on the couch in front of the cheery blaze stretched cat-like. "No, I don't want you to move." She snuggled closer and the dark haired man she was lying on gently brushed her hair out of his face and, taking one long ponytail, tickled her nose with the end of it. She wrinkled her nose and the phone rang.

The woman groaned. "The hospital can't have you. You're on vacation."

The man kissed her on the end of her nose and stood up. "You know I have to get it Serena."

"I'll be waiting."

Her dark haired husband went into the other room to answer the phone and came back a few minutes later, the portable phone in his hand. "It's for you. A Molly Neruda." He handed her the phone.

"Molly? What are you doing in town?"

Darien sat on the couch and began rubbing her back in slow circles.

"We have to get together!" There was a pause. "Six-ish? I won't be late. I know, I know. Bye."


	2. Chapter Two

"Molly! It's so good to see you! How have you been?" Serena enthusiastically greeted her friend.

Molly slid into the seat across the table. "Wow. It's been so long since I've been here. It's weird without Andy."

"Yeah. That's his daughter behind the counter though. Now, what about you?"

Molly smiled gingerly. "Oh, things are ok. I'm a sales manager for Sony now."

"Really?"

"You?" Serena giggled, the same funny giggle of a little girl. "Well, I've got Darien…"

"I know." The pretty auburn haired woman reminded her. "I was there when you got married."

Serena had the decency to blush. "Do you have any…you know…_boyfriends?_" she asked after a bit.

Molly sighed. "Nobody has much caught my fancy. I think I'll be single forever."

"Don't be silly. You had Melvin. You'll find someone you like."

Molly waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, Melvin and I were never really together. No one since…" she trailed off and to her horror felt tears prick at her eyes. Still. After all this time.

"Molly…" Serena reached across the table and gently took her friend's hands in her own.

"If wishes were horses, eh? It's ok Serena. I'm just…just being silly today." Molly drew her eyes up to meet Serena's and smiled with all the false cheer she could muster.

Serena's eyes were brilliant and strange. They seemed to see right through all of her to her soul and they filled her with warmth. "Here." The blonde reached up and unfastened the clasp of her necklace. "I want you to hang onto this for me." She pressed the necklace into Molly's hand.

"Serena! I can't take your broach!"

"Sure you can. You need some wishes."

"Serena…it doesn't grant wishes. Remember when you wished to marry Tuxedo Mask?"

The blonde winked enigmatically and Molly shook her head.

"Please? I want you to take care of it for me."

Molly sighed, "Oh, alright." She fastened the broach around her neck.

* * *

_Author's Note: Please review! It makes me happy!_


	3. Chapter Three

Molly smiled her billion dollar smile and took a sip from her Champaign glass. As sales manager she was required to attend the parties Sony threw to prospective clients, even though she hated it. Across the room Serena's husband raised his glass in a semi-salute to her. He was here representing the hospital. Serena was chatting comfortably at his shoulder. The two of them made as good a bargaining team as a couple, for Darien got the deal while Serena made them comfortable.

Molly raised her own glass slightly and looked around the room. Her boss, Mr. Yanagita, was heading toward her with a younger man in tow.

"Ah, there you are Miss Neruda! Have you met my son Yue?"

Yue smiled charismatically, his lively green eyes fixed appreciatively on her.

"A pleasure." Molly said politely.

"The pleasure is mine to meet such a stunning young lady."

"Are you in the family business?" she asked.

"Yes. I'm currently coordinating with the over-seas branches. I'm with the Nagasaki office." He smiled charmingly.

And Molly felt nothing. Finally she muttered a few pleasantries and escaped to the ladies room, which was, thankfully, empty. With a half-sigh, half-whimper Molly sank onto one of the plush couches provided. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that she'd ever met him. Only to lose him. Who meets their soul mate at fourteen? Whose soul mate happens to be an evil alien general? Only she would have such spectacularly bad luck. She rose; they were waiting for her out there. The mirror proved her brief bout of heartache hadn't altered her appearance. Briefly she wondered if she would have been better off ugly, for she was reminded every time someone showed interest. Resolutely she shoved that thought aside, fixed her fake smile, and went back to the party.

"Molly, come with us! It'll be lots of fun." After the party Serena and Darien had met up with Rei, Ami, Mina, Lita, and their respective spouses and were trying to lure Molly out for sundaes.

Molly gazed at the happy couples. "No, that's alright. I have somewhere to be. You guys go ahead." The girls grumbled and argued but eventually left Molly standing by herself in the darkening streets. She began to wander aimlessly but even as she did she knew where she'd end up. _There. The park._

The trees whispered a welcome to her as she came to the spot. The stars were especially bright. For awhile Molly ignored them, focusing instead upon the tree he'd leaned against, the grass he'd died upon. She felt almost numb inside. But slowly, inevitably the stars drew her gaze. And it's impossible not to feel when one stares into the heavens. The individual stars began to blur in her vision as the tears started. Trying to contain her sorrow she wrapped her arms around herself and brushed the necklace she wore. She fumbled blindly for it with one hand and the catch released, showing the little jewel inside.

"If I had just one wish…" she murmured but she couldn't say it. She would only end up feeling stupid, and hurt, and somehow betrayed.

She didn't have to say it.

And the heavens fell down, the glittering stars floating down like snowflakes, a thousand golden bits of light falling in her hair and on the grass and on the trees

and in her heart

and on to him

and the chocolate parfait he held in one hand.

* * *

_Author's Note: Feedback is always appreciated!_


End file.
